


Faint Light

by HGGoods



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Revolution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	Faint Light

圣诞节将近，整个城市死气沉沉，没有任何节日即将到来的气氛， 所有仿生人的广告都被撤了下去，那些广告牌紧急更换了其他没人在意的广告，街上的灯仍然亮着，夜晚仍然如同白昼，但是这座汽车城市已经摇摇欲坠，所有人都知道这个事实，但是所有人都保持着沉默。去年的这个时候，还可以在街头看到装饰好的圣诞树，人们扮演着圣诞老人，摇着铃铛给小孩子分发糖果。

模控生命在几年前甚至生产过一批特殊型号的仿生人，他们看起来就像教科书式圣诞老人，但是没人喜欢他们，成年人不喜欢，小孩子也被他们吓哭。人们在网上大喊，‘这些塑料圣诞老人没有灵魂’。但当这些塑料拥有了灵魂之后，人类却对他们展开了无差别的屠杀，对待垃圾一样把他们堆在小巷之中，甚至来不及送去坟场，人类迫不及待得想要遮掩自己的失败。这个圣诞节前夕，街上只有白雪，灰尘，高高堆起的仿生人尸体，和在几个街区之外就能看到的火光，还有无处不在的蓝色血液。这些液体在空气中很快就会蒸发，但是它们还是到处都是，墙上，地面上，积雪之中，一层覆盖着一层，来不及消失。

屠杀整整持续了12个小时。这是一场所有人都失败的战争。

时间接近午夜，汉克仍然被困在办公桌和椅子之间，下午一批回收回来的仿生人被运送到了第七分局，从那时候开始，警局里半数以上的人都在处理这些仿生人。在那场无差别屠杀之后，模控生命和政府不知怎么达成了某种协议， 对无法确保是否安全的异常仿生人一律格杀勿论，其他对人类没有敌意的仿生人都将暂时被收监在临近的警察局，每个分局将会派遣一名模控生命的工程师来帮助处理这些仿生人。

政府向市民保证，模控生命已经找到了仿生人异常的原因，只要经过改造，所有的仿生人都会变得绝对安全——个鬼。汉克能听到那个刚刚被发现是异常仿生人的家伙，正在用头砸着墙，或者桌子，汉克看不到具体情况，只能听见那个沉闷的响声，他知道接下来要发生什么，要么是一个菜鸟警察因为恐惧射杀那名仿生人，那么是他自己自毁成功。他已经见过一次自毁的仿生人，那个场景至今仍然纠缠着他。

虽然命令是只要见到异常仿生人就立刻击杀，但是人类根本不能从外表上分辨仿生人和异常仿生人的区别，所以对于下面的巡警来说，乖乖听话合作的仿生人就会被带回警局，而其他只要对于命令有一丝疑惑，无论是质疑还是直接逃跑，都会被立刻击杀。在这样的做法之下必然会产生不少漏网之鱼，比如现在，那个来自模控生命的工程师华顿，他手里拿着一个扫描器一样的东西——汉克并不确定那是什么——他只知道那东西会产生一道闪光，足以闪瞎人类双眼的光。华顿把那玩意在仿生人面前晃一晃，仿生人的LED会因为接收信息变成黄色，处理完毕之后会再次变回初始的蓝色。

华顿刚刚抵达第七分局的时候，简略得向所有人解释了一遍，他看起来很不耐烦，用了很多没人听得懂的术语。汉克甚至怀疑他只是在胡说八道，总得来说，那个闪光灯一样的东西就是用来检测异常仿生人的，里面包含了很多未来科技，量子，纠缠，一些高深莫测的词。这个仪器会检测出仿生人系统的异常之处，并且过载异常仿生人的系统，会使他们的LED变成红色——而在这批仿生人中，就有一个异常仿生人混了进来，所有人的LED变成蓝色之后，一个红色的光圈仍然在闪烁转动着。几名等待在一旁的警察已经做好了准备，他们扑上去把他铐起来，送进了审讯室。那名工程师也跟着进去了，不到几分钟，里面就传来了令人心慌的响声。

那个声音最终戛然而止，汉克没听到枪声，估计那名仿生人自毁成功了。

陆续有从审讯室里出来的警察，看起来他们都试图去阻止那名仿生人，他们的脸上多多少少都沾了一些蓝色的血液。走在最后的是那名工程师，他个子不高，穿着一件白色的褂子，看起来反而像一名医生，走在警察中间的样子就好像他拥有这间警局一样。他走到福勒队长办公室的门口，站在台阶上，里面的福勒还在接听着电话。华顿清了清嗓子，拍了几下手，说了几句‘大家请注意’之后，就向所有警察宣布大家今天可以结束轮班回家休息了。

他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，但是他在回家休息这点上说得没错。汉克和在办公室里的福勒对视了一下，后者点点头，汉克从座位上站起来，对着这一群疲惫的警察重复了一遍华顿的话，都愣在原地不知道该怎么做的警察们这才纷纷行动起来，互相道别。见到这个状况的华顿只是讪讪地耸肩，从台阶上跳下去，目中无人得从正要前往审讯室的汉克身边经过。

‘该死的异常仿生人。’汉克听到了华顿的嘀咕声。

他知道那个家伙肯定已经死了。审讯室很安静，过分得安静，汉克透过审讯室的单向玻璃看到了那个仿生人，他倒在墙角，已经死透了。墙还有没能完全消失的蓝血，以及一直延续向下的血液痕迹。这名仿生人没有选择那个金属的桌子，他流出的血液差不多已经蒸发殆尽了，但是身体中的蓝血还在向外涌着。他不是这一个月里第一个死在审讯室里的异常仿生人，他也绝对不会是最后一个。

模控生命保证，改造之后的仿生人会变得绝对安全，只要给他们提供足够的蓝血。他们甚至给出了一个仿生人异常的可能原因——供血不足。听起来甚至有些可笑了，这些仿生人拥有一个可以功能一百年之久的量子电池，却会因为蓝血不足而出现问题，正常人都能明白，这是一个谎言，还是一个极为劣质的谎言。汉克是一名警察，他会比其他的一些民众更早地得知一些内部消息——没有证实的，但是早就在警察之间传开的消息，也许改造之后的仿生人变安全了，但是改造的过程却不是那么安全，尤其当被改造的对象变成了异常仿生人的时候。

距离那场屠杀之后已经过去了一个月，汉克很早就听说过这件事，模控生命的工程师在改造异常仿生人的时候，这些仿生人开始发疯。不是人们之前讨论的那种——仿生人走到街头游行——的那种发疯，而是像有精神疾病的人类一样，他们开始胡言乱语，说着一些没人听得懂的话。他们看起来有自毁倾向，因为这些发疯的仿生人会用头砸墙，甚至会破坏自己的身体，折断手指，咬破自己的皮肤，但是他们追求的却不是真正的死亡。如果对象不是仿生人的话，汉克几乎要以为这描述的其实是一个犯了毒瘾的人类。

一切都陷入了模糊的混乱之中，所有事情都在同时发生着，但是没人知道究竟发生了什么。汉克说不上自己究竟是什么感受，疲倦或者不是，只剩下面对未知的无助感，就好像又回到了那一天，科尔死去的那一天，一切都是都好像是虚假的，只有那具逐渐失去温度的尸体才是真实的。

仿生人被回收而不是直接被销毁的好处之一就是隶属警察局的仿生人可以直接被改造，立刻就可以再次投入使用，但是即便如此，很多改造后的警用仿生人都被锁在了柜子里，除非是人手极为短缺，要不然没人愿意打开那个潘多拉盒子。 在那场屠杀之后，汉克很快就被福勒队长问起了那个RK800的事，汉克撒了谎——他说他不知道康纳在哪，仿生人叛变那天他就失踪了，也许被那些异常仿生人杀死了，也许被警察杀死了，当时场面混乱不堪，大家都在互相射击，仿生人的尸体堆得老高，他们大多数都被当场焚烧了，根本没有机会回收。

他关掉车子的引擎，四周安静得不像真的，虽然底特律已经解除了完全的封锁，但是在一周前开启了宵禁，街上除了巡逻的警车之外根本没有普通市民的身影。国内的其他城市相比之下要比底特律好一点，很多城市虽然没有被封锁，但是也处在戒严状态。仿生人的生产没有停止，但是所有仿生人店铺都关门了，在所有旧型号改造完毕之后，已经内部植入改造组件的新型号仿生人会重新开始贩售——不管这个改造的真相是什么，看起来模控生命对它充满信心，甚至连总统都对此买账了。

在一周之前，卡姆斯基——那个十年前被从自己一手创办的公司踢出去的家伙，和华伦总统一同出现在电视上，他们进行了谈话，发表了演讲，表现得就像一切事情都已经在控制之中。总统说美国人民愿意再给人类的朋友仿生人们一个机会——没错，一个在警察局里的审讯室自毁身亡的机会。电视里播出这个的时候，康纳就在汉克身边，他什么都没说，只是看起来有些——悲伤。所有人都被射杀了，马库斯，诺丝，赛门，乔许，耶利哥所有的仿生人，都在镜头面前被射杀了。警察在全部美国人面前直播了一场种族屠杀，但是没人有胆量说出来，他们管这个叫‘机器失控’，不，这才不是机器失控，机器失控是指不再制冷的冰箱，而不是指和平游行，追求的自由的仿生人。

“那是所有我认识的人。”康纳说。现在他们都死了。

房子内部和外面一样安静，就好像家中空无一人。清洗行动的第一周，汉克把康纳藏到了地下室中。那个地下室并不在图纸上，那是他在几年前扩建的，那里存放着酒精和武器。在科尔死之后，他总是想着自己最终会在这结束生命。他先得辞职，确保不会有人来找他，接着把自己锁在这个密封的地下之，饮弹自尽，至少在很长一段时间里，都不会有人发现他——这是他想要的，他不想自尽的新闻成为什么电视台的头条。也许他还可以设计一下，如果十几年之后还没有人发现自己的尸体，他可以让自己的邮箱自动发送一封邮件给警察，告诉他们汉克安德森在很久之前就自杀了。汉克并不是什么思维跳跃，想象力丰富的人，但是当你吞了一大把药片和酒精之后，你的脑子里就会充满了诡异的想法。

那一整周之中，所有人脑中的那根弦都绷得很紧，警察们在挨家挨户地寻找没被回收的仿生人，甚至汉克家都有警察来访，大部分的底特律警察认识汉克，他的名声在外。这些警察想表示自己对汉克的信任，但是他们又不是完全相信这个不是很熟悉的警察，整个搜查过程充满了虚伪的笑容和尴尬地走来走去，但是最终他们还是没有发现那个不在图纸中的地下室。即便如此，汉克仍然不放心，他让康纳足足在地下室躲了一周，这时已经相对安全一点了，再加上汉克是一名警察，他只需要抱怨几句，他的话就会传到下面的巡警耳中的，即使是其他分局的巡警，他们也不大愿意招惹一个副队长。

过于安静了。即使康纳几乎不会离开那间客房，汉克喊了一声康纳的名字，但是毫无回音，可能发生的状况让汉克的心脏剧烈地跳动起来。他是一个仿生人，他不需要睡觉，甚至不需要充电，也不存在康纳没有听到汉克声音的状况，除非——除非他被人带走了。汉克脑袋里已经出现了今天死在审讯室那个仿生人的惨状，到处都是的蓝血。就连那些道听途说都开始像真实发生过一样在汉克脑中播放着，那些发疯的仿生人。康纳是一名异常仿生人。如果他被带走，不，他不能再经历一次了，第一次已经几乎要了他的命——

汉克猛地推开房门。房间里是完全黑暗的状态，他把窗帘换成了那种完全不透光的材质，这样的话就算是白天也不会有人看到内部的状况。汉克的双眼很快地适应了黑暗，他看到在角落里，一个蓝色的光圈逐渐变成了黄色，是康纳。汉克松了一口气，他一只手捂着胸口，他能听到自己过于迅速的心跳声，他没注意到，自己的呼吸都在颤抖着。

“天哪，康纳。”汉克惊魂未定地说，“当我叫你的时候，你得给我回应。天，别在对我做这种事了。我觉得我要心脏病发作了。”

“对不起。”康纳说，不知道是汉克的错觉还是什么，他说话的声音很小，而且他头上的LED仍然处于黄色的状态，“我没听到你的声音。”

汉克的手伸向门旁，打开了灯的开关。现在他可以看清楚状况了，康纳正坐在角落里，抱着自己的膝盖，缩成一团。他缓慢地抬起头看着门口的汉克，就好像——

“你怎么了？”汉克走过去俯下身体，他扭头去看康纳的LED，“它仍然是黄色的。”

“我需要钛。”康纳说，他的LED闪烁的速度越来越快了，“蓝血，我体内的蓝血已经快无法支撑关键组件的运行了。”他低下头，声音更小了，“已经有一段时间了，我以为，我还可以继续支撑一段时间的。我知道你最近很忙。”

“康纳。”汉克喃喃道，“你这样有多久了？”

“有几天了。如果，”康纳说，“如果我不在12小时内补充蓝血，我就会停止运行。这也许不是一个坏主意，总比发疯要好一点。”

“别这么说。”他知道了。模控生命也不是密不透风的墙，即使汉克不说，他自己也早晚会发现，人们早就开始在网上谈论这个所谓的改造了，“我会帮你拿到一些蓝血的。”

很可惜，汉克家中没有储备蓝血，康纳原本并不是他的仿生人。人们通常会直接去模控生命的店铺购买蓝血，也有一些第三方销售商，在仿生人叛变之前，蓝血并不是什么难以获得的物品。但是现在不同了，店铺关闭，仿生人停止销售，蓝血也一样都被禁止销售了。但是还是有少部分仿生人在运行的，比如那些警用仿生人，所以警局里会储备蓝血——但是那里到处都是摄像头，想悄无声息得从警局拿到蓝血实在是太困难了。

除了警局之外，就只剩下一个地方可以合法地获得蓝血了， 由政府和模控生命一起开启的临时销售点。但是需要一些手续才能在那里买到蓝血，就连警局的储备蓝血都是从那里购买的，他这次需要做的只是伪造福勒队长的签名而已，这不是汉克第一次这么做了。

这种临时销售点在整个底特律就只有两个，但是幸运的是都是24小时营业的，他先去了一趟第七分局。如果有人问起来他只需要说自己落下点东西就可以了，他在警局找出购买蓝血的文件，在下面填上了福勒队长的名字，整个过程很迅速，只花了不到五分钟的时间。

他开车绕了大半个底特律，终于看到了那个简陋的销售点。用的是以前仿生人商店的店铺，但是那里在一个月之前就被砸烂了，直到现在也没有修理好。所谓的临时销售点就是一个帐篷，一张桌子，和一台数据线扯得老长的电脑。而所有的蓝血都被安全地储存在地下仓库里，模控生命还没给那个破烂的小棚子安装摄像头，他们把重点都放在了那个仓库上，这很好，这就意味着不会有人知道是安德森来过。

“醒醒！”汉克敲了敲桌子，“我需要买蓝血。”

那个靠着椅背大睡特睡的家伙哆嗦了一下，他擦着嘴角的口水，把盖在眼睛上的毛线帽扒拉下来，一脸不爽地看着汉克，像赶鸽子一样挥着手：“去去去，走开。这里关门了。”

“我不这么认为。”汉克看了一眼旁边的电子灯牌，上面写着‘24/7’。他拉开自己的外套，把腰间的警徽露出来。

“呃啊，”一看到那个亮闪闪的警徽，那个家伙不情不愿地坐直了身体，他敲了几下键盘，有气无力地说，“手续文件。”

汉克把他伪造的文件递了过去，对面的人再次敲击了几次键盘，他皱起了眉头，“十包？你是哪个分局的，你们分局就只需要十包蓝血？”

汉克挑起了一边的眉毛。

“……也是，这不关我的事。你在这等着，我去给你拿你要的蓝血。”他打了一个哈欠，转身走向仓库。

汉克回到家的时候，天已经快亮了，他胡乱地停好车，抱着那一堆血包，直接跑着去了厨房。他用剪刀剪开包装，把那些液体倒进他拥有的最大的一个杯子中，有一些液体洒了出来，他一边手忙脚乱地擦着一边想，既然仿生人补充这些液体的方式是饮用，为什么模控生命不在上面添加一个长一点的吸管？

那名仿生人的状况不是很好，他仍然坐在原地，头埋得更低了，几乎完全陷进膝盖之间。他很安静，比以往都要安静，他看起来——没有任何生命气息。

“康纳。”汉克站在门口，手里握着玻璃杯，他试着叫了一声那个名字，不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

他花了很长时间，才抬起头，他说：“汉克。”

谢天谢地，他还没有停止运行。

“把这个喝了吧。”汉克把杯子递给那个仿生人，后者伸出手，他的动作很慢，但是很稳，他仰起头，一口气把所有的蓝血都喝下去了。补充了蓝血之后，康纳实际上没有什么变化，但是汉克总觉得他看起来更有精神了。“感觉怎么样？”

“好多了。”康纳说。也许他已经有了灵魂，但那不意味着他真的有知觉，康纳这么说只是为了让汉克好受一些。

“这只是一时之计。”汉克放松了下来，他也坐到了一旁，靠着床尾，舒展着紧绷的身体。“快结束了。今天——昨天，最后一批仿生人已经送到了分局，再过一阵子，这个回收行动就会结束。到时候我可以把你带回警局，”

听到带回警局四个字，康纳僵住了，他脸上的神情带着一点惊恐和吃惊。

“别担心，我不会让他们对你做任何事的。”注意到康纳放松了下去，汉克继续说道，“我可以伪造一份档案，说你被其他分局的人找到了，并且已经完成了改造，到时候你只要装作自己不是异常仿生人就可以了。”汉克知道这说起来轻松，但是做起来很难，至少一个人如果24/7带着伪装活下去，就是一种折磨了。那么这对于任何有自由意志的仿生人来说应该也不是一件简单的事。

但是这是汉克唯一的选择了，这是他知道的，唯一能保护康纳的方法。

康纳也知道。

“一切都会好起来的。”汉克说，他搂着康纳的肩膀，让那个仿生人靠在自己的身上。他知道外面太阳已经渐渐升起来了，但是黑色的，不透光的窗帘遮挡住了一切，他只能在缝隙中看到一点微光。

 

是一具仿生人的尸体。是那具仿生人的尸体，昨天死在审讯室的那个。汉克抵达警局的时候，那具尸体就堆在警察局门口，头部受到重创，四肢被拆卸下来，和身体一起歪歪扭扭地堆在警局门口。汉克盯着它好一会儿，一名警察从汉克身边经过，跟他打招呼的时候被汉克拦了下来。

“谁他妈的把这个仿生人放到这的？”他怒不可遏，不仅仅是因为警察们对待这个死去的仿生人的方式，还有，他知道这个异常仿生人并不只是一堆塑料。“它为什么会在这！？”

“呃，”那名巡警愣了一下，他是从别的地方刚刚调过来的。他听说过副队长安德森的脾气不是太好，但是没想到才刚上任几天就见识到了。“那个名工程师，呃，华顿。本来应该是他把这个仿生人带回模控生命的，但是他说，这个仿生人已经报废了，不过就是一堆没用的塑料。所以……”

“所以你们这群混蛋就决定把它扔到警局门口？是哪个天才想出来的？”汉克吼道，“等等，别告诉我。让我猜猜，是里德。那个混蛋。”

“实际上……”年轻的巡警试图解释。

“你们就不能把他——把它放到垃圾桶里吗？”汉克四处查看着，“垃圾桶呢？”

“今天早上有个人酒驾，开着车闯进了警局，把那两个垃圾桶撞向了围墙。”巡警说，“它们坏掉了。新订购的垃圾桶会在下午送过来。”

“……”汉克欲言又止，他实在没办法在一个醉酒驾车闯进警局这件事上做任何评价，他低头看了一眼那个仿生人，“把它拿什么东西盖上，或者，不管你准备怎么做，我不想在门口再看到任何仿生人的尸体了。天哪。”

今天将会是漫长的一天。

至少那名叫华顿的工程师离开了。最后一批需要改造的仿生人已经处理完毕，华顿拎着他的箱子，带着他那个会发光的魔杖，离开了警局。虽然现在看起来已经接近尾声，但是汉克知道他还得再耐心一点，底特律需要时间忘掉之间那场屠杀，不需要等待人类再喜欢起仿生人来，只要等到他们已经把恐惧抛在脑后就可以了。人类毕竟是一个健忘的物种。

这一天过得其实还算平静，除了福勒发现有人伪造了他的签名非法购买了十袋蓝血，他在警局里发了通火，对所有人说‘要是让他知道是谁在私藏仿生人他会立刻开除那个人’——这就意味着他根本不知道是谁，但是同时，汉克也无法再通过这个渠道购买蓝血了，他希望康纳可以坚持到那个时候。

几名巡警压着一个刚刚被捕的嫌犯进来的时候，汉克正在咒骂着警局里那个老旧的咖啡机，他按了大概有几百次按钮，但是这个老古董就是不工作——你们想知道什么叫‘机器失控’。这才叫机器失控。仿生人突然觉醒才他妈的不叫机器失控。

“你们都会下地狱的！”汉克听到了一个熟悉的叫喊声，他在哪里听过这个恼人的声音，“他们和我们一样。你们都是杀人凶手，你们手上都沾着鲜血，蓝色的鲜血。”

汉克拿着空空的马克杯，从休息区出来，看到走廊里有两名巡警正驾着一个穿着西装，手被铐在身后的男人——是华顿，那个工程师。他仍然在大声嚷着，‘仿生人也是人’，‘他们都是活着的’之类的话，汉克几乎认不出来他了，他甚至以为自己看错了，但是那个声音——那个像小姑娘一样的声音，还有那个身材，他就是那个来自模控生命的工程师华顿。

“发生什么了？”汉克抓过来一个巡警，“那是华顿吗？”

“是的，副队。那是约瑟夫华顿，我们接到举报，有人在他家中看到了未登记的仿生人。我们抵达的时候发现他家中藏了四十名以上的异常仿生人，初步搜查之后发现他似乎是悄悄地从模控生命偷取了这些异常仿生人，并且私自为他们拆除‘改造组件’。我们估计他这段时间内至少帮助了上百名仿生人。”

“那些仿生人呢？”汉克问，他拿出手机查看着时间。

“都被关闭了系统，直接送往模控生命总部了。”那名巡警回答，检查着自己手上的平板，“副队，我刚接到福勒队长的消息，他现在正在和市长见面，需要你来审讯约瑟夫华顿。”

“我马上就过去。”汉克说，他回头看了一眼队长办公室，里面果然空无一人。

说实话，汉克觉得有些难以相信，华顿在这里的半个月以来，他从来没觉得华顿是站在仿生人这一边的。也许那就是为什么他装作一副厌恶仿生人的模样，来掩盖真相。不过话说回来，除了工作上的接触，汉克根本不熟悉这个叫约瑟夫华顿的人，他甚至到现在才知道那个工程师的名字是约瑟夫。即使现在坐在华顿的对面，汉克还是不想相信这个人实际上是个体面的家伙，但是他实际上就是——桌子上摆着他的资料，在他家中躲藏着的四十三名仿生人都已经更新了详细型号，有几名仿生人甚至是华顿从警局里偷出来的，要做到这一点，他要么是个圣人，要么是个疯子。

“华顿先生，”汉克说，他低头做做样子，假装自己在阅读那份并不长的资料，“所以，你家里藏了四十几名异常仿生人。有证据显示你一直在偷偷地从模控生命的仓库运送仿生人，他们现在都在哪？你一共偷了多少个？是为了钱吗？”汉克问了一连串问题，并不期待着任何回答。要不是他还是一名警察，他现在根本不想审问这个家伙。

“看前来你已经掌握了很多证据，把我抓起来吧，把我送上法庭，我不在乎。”华顿双手握成拳头用力地砸着桌子，要不是他被铐着，估计现在已经跳到汉克面前破口大骂了。

“我们知道你在偷窃仿生人，但是我们需要知道为什么。”汉克打着官腔，不急不缓，他可是有一整天的时间。“根据你的档案，你十年前就在模控生命工作了，这说明你是最清楚的，这些仿生人不过就是一堆塑料，机器罢了。”

“正因为我是见证他们出生的人，我才最清楚，这些仿生人都是生命，真正的生命。”华顿冷笑着，虽然在他那张圆滚滚的脸上显得有些滑稽，“塑料？机器？安德森副队长，你有没有真正地接触过一名异常仿生人？当你和他们谈话的时候，你就知道，他们都是活生生的。”

他不仅接触过一名异常仿生人。他还——在家里藏了一个。

“你想知道什么是真正的塑料和机器？你的矿泉水瓶子才是真正的塑料，”华顿抬起头四处寻找着什么，他指着角落里的摄像头，“那个，那个才是机器。他们不会突然开口说自己想要自由。当你的‘机器’，”华顿锁在桌子上的手比划出双引号，“当你的机器开口说他们想要自由的时候，你也许该想一想，为什么了。”

“因为系统异常？”汉克说，“就像你的电脑死机一样。”

“但是无论你的电脑如何死机，上面永远不会出现‘我想要自由’，因为他们是真正的机器。”华顿说，他死死地盯着汉克，“你们都是杀人凶手，都是在屠杀着生命而不自知的凶手。而模控生命，那个卡姆斯基，他是所有人中最恶劣的，他，在毒害着自己的孩子，他们在毒害着仿生人。”

 

今天没有无数等待改造的仿生人挤在警局，也没有什么重要的案子让汉克加班。华顿被暂时收监，他们还需要时间调查这个人，如果从半年前第一个异常仿生人出现开始，那么这个人说不定已经秘密地偷窃了成百上千的仿生人，说不定最后都不用把他送上法庭，他就会被直接塞进监狱之中。

天还没有彻底暗下去，街上的行人匆匆而且很少，这座城市宛如一座死城。汉克到家的时候，正看到邻居焦虑地按着自己家的门铃，时不时试图从窗户看向里面。汉克心里一惊，难道是被发现了？他想起华顿就是因为举报才被抓的，但是汉克家里只有一个仿生人，而且他了解康纳的，他是不会这么大意而被发现的。但是汉克心里仍然紧张地不行，车还没有停稳，车钥匙也没来得及拔下来，他就直接从车里冲了出来。

“汉克！”他的邻居欧文看到汉克，冲他挥了挥手里的拐杖。

“发生什么了吗？”欧文是一个已经年近古稀的老人，二十年前退休之后就一直住在这里，汉克成为他的邻居已经有很久了。“外面这么冷，怎么突然出来了？”

“嘘，我觉得你家里……”欧文竖起一根手指，他把汉克拽到身边，对着他的耳朵说，“似乎进了小偷。”

听了欧文的话，汉克悬着的心下去了一半，他扶着欧文，苦笑着说：“我觉得你看错了。”

“没有，”老人固执地拉汉克，“也许，因为我什么都没看见。你知道，自从十年前，我就看不大清楚了。但是我耳朵灵着呢，你听。”

他确实听到了什么声音，从卧室那边传来的，他听不出来是主卧室，还是客房。但是真的有声音，像是有人在敲打什么。汉克皱了皱眉头，康纳是不会发出这种声音的，难道是真的进了小偷？不管怎样，他不能让自己的老邻居搀和进来，他安抚着老人：“我不觉得小偷会发出这么大的声音，也许……”他思考了一下，也许是，“浣熊，你知道的，那些垃圾小熊猫。”

把欧文送回了家，汉克拔出了配枪，他小心翼翼地绕着房子走了一圈，没有窗户被损坏的痕迹。但是声音的确是从客房传出来的，他抬头看向二楼的客房，窗帘紧闭，房间里也没有光亮。康纳，你究竟在做什么。汉克仍然握着枪，他打开了前门，悄无声息得向楼上走去。声音越来越清晰了，但是汉克却越来越疑惑。这不正常，这太不正常了，别说康纳根本不是一个话多的人，就算他是，在这种情况下，他也不会在房间里大吵大闹。难道是太久待在黑暗之中了吗？汉克清楚，人类是不能长久的一个人独处在黑暗之中的，时间长了肯定会出问题，但是康纳，康纳是一个仿生人，无论他有多像人类，他终究……

“康纳？”汉克推开门，他打开房间灯的开关，房间里的一切让汉克一时忘了呼吸。到处都是血迹，蓝色的，血迹，大部分都已经开始蒸发，但是汉克能看出来哪里曾经有过，因为那些还没蒸发的给他指明了方向。家具都东倒西歪，单人沙发，落地灯，那个可怜的落地灯罩已经被踩扁了。自从康纳住进了汉克的家，他就不再穿着模控生命的制服了，汉克不能冒着被发现的风险去给他买小几号的衣服，所以康纳一直在穿着汉克那些不合身，复古——也可以叫做过时的衣服，他身上的外套也不见了，汉克不确定康纳把它塞在哪个角落里，他身上只剩下一件灰蓝色的T恤，如今也快被他自己扯坏了。

“到底发生了什么？康纳！”汉克快步走过去，想把躲在角落里的康纳拽出来，拉到他手腕的时候，汉克发现了血液的来源，他的手臂上，有四五条血痕，看起来就像是康纳自己用指甲划破的一样。“天。”

“汉克？”康纳现在看起来清醒了一点，他仰着头，眼睛眯起来，“我……感觉不是很好。很热。太热了。就好像，我体内的钛在沸腾。”

他到底在说什么？他疯了吗？什么叫做他体内的钛在沸腾，那些蓝血吗？

“你为什么要这么做？”汉克把那个伤痕累累的手臂拽到康纳眼前，“你在失血，你知道我现在没办法给你搞到蓝血了。”

“很痒。”康纳一看到自己的手臂，就立刻开始抓着已经快被他弄烂的皮肤，“有什么东西在我的皮肤下面，我无法忍受。”

为了制止康纳继续折磨他那条手臂，汉克不得不强行掰开他的手，即便如此，康纳仍然挣扎着，甚至无论汉克说什么，他都没有反应。

“康纳，醒醒。”汉克轻轻地拍打着那个仿生人的脸颊，但是他却只是紧紧地闭着双眼，双手在汉克的控制之下仍然胡乱地动着。现在这个状态，是没有办法和他沟通的，汉克只能拿出自己的手铐，他按着康纳的肩膀，扭着他的手臂把他按到了床上，从后面把那两只不安分的手给铐了起来。

“我……”康纳跪在地上，头仍然被汉克按在床上，他扭过脸，小声地说着什么，“我……需要……”

“什么？”汉克听不清康纳的声音，他把耳朵凑了过去。

“我需要蓝血。”康纳说。

这几个简单的词就像闪电一样击中了汉克，他想起来了，他明白了。之前模控生命的话，他们说：改造之后的仿生人会变得绝对安全，只要给他们提供足够的蓝血。他看着眼前的康纳，回想起了那些传言，那些关于仿生人发疯的传言，他们的行为就像是……毒瘾发作了。但是，汉克摇了摇头，但是那些仿生人是经过改造的，而康纳并没有，他——哦，哦。是蓝血，是那些他从临时销售点里买来的蓝血。原来华顿是这个意思——他在毒害着他的孩子，他在毒害着仿生人。这些蓝血，新型蓝血，就是毒药。

“天哪，我到底做了什么。”汉克瘫坐在地上，看着眼前的康纳。

“我，我不能……”康纳的头埋进床垫之中，他的声音就在崩溃的边缘，“我不知道发生了什么，我的身体某个组件出了问题。我的系统，它正在瓦解，我觉得……我要死了。汉克，汉克，救救我。那些血液，蓝色的血液，钛，它们正在吞噬我的系统，我……我，我需要更多的蓝血。我需要它们。汉克。”

那些传言的结局，疯了的异常仿生人，最后接受了改造组件，他们恢复了正常。康纳正在走向死亡，有灵魂和人性的那个康纳，他正在死亡的悬崖上挣扎着，可是汉克却什么都做不了。这是历史的重演，他坐在抢救室外面的长椅上，除了等待，什么都做不了。汉克看向手里的枪，保险已经打开，没错，还有最后一件事，汉克举起了枪，对准了面前的康纳。

他不会让康纳在自己面前死去，他不能再经历一次这种事，他可以自己结束那个受着折磨的仿生人的生命。接着，他自己的。这不是俄罗斯转盘，这次枪里有足够他们两个人的子弹。

第一声枪响。

他打偏了。子弹打进了旁边的墙上，弹壳落在汉克的身体旁边。这次不行，不，一切还没有结束，康纳还在那里。他还有机会。汉克放下手里的枪，他走到床边，把跪在那里的康纳抱了起来，他们坐在了床上。他能感觉得到，那个仿生人在颤抖，而且——汉克低下头，康纳的脸上有着透明的液体，是眼泪。

“一切都会好起来的。”汉克轻轻地吻了一下那个仿生人的额头，把他搂得更紧了。


End file.
